thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Eat, Puke and Be Wary
Eat, Puke and Be Wary is the 11th episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Plot Summary The episode opens with Cameron and Zoey at the top of a tree discussing their plan to vote off Scott. Meanwhile, Scott is eavesdropping and instead of using his snare on Fang, he uses it on Cameron. While Cameron is sent flying away, Zoey lets go of the tree and Scott catches her, giving her an unappealing look. Scott asks Zoey to team up with him to get rid of Lightning (since he's the most physically capable and therefore the biggest threat), and Zoey starts laughing. However, Lightning is shown performing acrobatically, proving Scott's point much to Zoey's chagrin. In an effort to overthrow each other, Cameron and Scott both approach Lightning and propose forming an alliance with him to vote each other off, with Scott aiming to eliminate Zoey. Lightning says yes to both, but only absentmindedly as he shut them out while shooting hoops, confident in his own ability to win. Chris arrives on the scene and first states that their challenge will be an easy one with no dangerous stunts whatsoever, much to the relief of the contestants. However, Chris walks into one of Scott's traps, and gets stuck in the outhouse. Scott excuses himself saying that it was Cameron's trap, much to Cameron's annoyance. Chris tells Chef he's stuck, and in anger tells Chef to give the contestants a disgusting and painful challenge. Chef prepares the challenge and tells the contestants to make a "delicious" meal. Chef then brings in past contestant DJ, who is not happy to be back at Camp Wawanakwa. Chef says that DJ will be eating the food. The contestants start looking for ingredients to prepare their meals. Lightning starts thinking where meat comes from, and then he answers himself by saying that it comes from trees, and also thinks that punching a tree will give him meat. He is proven wrong. Meanwhile, Cameron is having difficulty reaching some toxic mushrooms on a tree, and Scott comes over to help him. He asks Cameron if he would like to form an alliance to get rid of Lightning, and Cameron starts thinking about it. Zoey decides to make a salad, since it's a safe meal to prepare. Chef says time's up and the contestants must show DJ the meals they prepared. After DJ looks at all the meals, he escapes out of fear and runs away, so Chef modifies the challenge so that the contestants have to eat what they prepared, with the first contestant to finish it getting an advantage in the second part of the challenge. Since Scott and Cameron had the same food, with Cameron's being more tasty and "safe," Scott switched the meals so he got the safer one, and won the first challenge. The second challenge is a race to the finish pole, while avoiding Chef and his "spaghetti gun." He demonstrates that the spaghetti really hurts, as demonstrated when he shoots an intern. All of the contestants have to wear tracking collars, except for Scott for winning the previous challenge. Despite Scott not having a tracking collar, Cameron and Lightning are able to get theirs off, with Cameron using his watch to generate an EMP to short-circuit the collars. During the challenge, Cameron loses his breath and begins to burn out, begging Lightning to carry him to the finish. Lightning refuses and tries to ditch Cameron, declaring that he's only winning for himself; however, he turns his back long enough for Cameron to jump up onto him from behind and hold on without Lightning knowing. Chef stalks the campers and first targets Zoey, cornering her on a cliff. Zoey begs for mercy, but Chef shoots her anyway, causing her to fall into the garbage-filled crevasse below. Chef then leaves her behind, deciding he'd only come back for her if he bothered to remember. Zoey recovers quickly, but is traumatized, and then discovers that the amulet Mike had given her did not survive the fall and had broken in half. Zoey finally snaps and screams in a rage, determined to get revenge. She rips off part of her shirt to make a bandanna and puts on war paint that turns into "Commando Zoey," setting all sorts of deadly traps across the woods while fashioning a bow and arrow for herself. Throughout the challenge, Chef continues to stalk the campers, but is repeatedly harassed by Zoey, who is now driven by a maniacal thirst for revenge. Chef tries to shoot her relentlessly, but keeps falling for her traps, realizing that he has pushed her too far. He soon catches up with Lightning and Cameron, only to discover that he had been deceived when he instead finds a mutant raccoon wearing their two tracking collars on its tail, and after shooting it by accident, he is shot in return by the enraged raccoon. Scott is the first person to come near the finish. However, Fang stops him as he runs away. Fang falls into one of Zoey's traps and Scott realizes it wasn't his trap. Chef spots Scott, but is too busy pursuing Zoey, who sets off another trap, which sends a boulder slamming into Scott and rolling him away. As a result, he ends up in a full-body cast and wheelchair. Lightning reaches the flag first and believes he has won, without touching the flag as required. However, as he does a victory dance, he backs right into the flag, with Cameron still on his back, and Cameron wins the challenge. Since Cameron won invincibility, he could not be voted for. Much to Lightning's anger. At the elimination ceremony, Chef counts up the votes: one vote for Zoey, one for Scott, one for Lightning. Chef then reveals the last vote is for Scott, eliminating him. Scott in the confessional realizes that Zoey had tricked him, but laughs when he believes that his tactics must have rubbed off onto her. Meanwhile, Zoey declares victory over Scott, and Lightning declares a payback on Cameron for stealing his immunity. Before Chef can hurl Scott from the catapult, Chris finally escapes the outhouse and arrives on his Jetpack so that he can personally fling Scott away, but with his own added touch as revenge for what Scott did to him: Fang arrives, takes back his chipped tooth, and joins Scott in the Hurl of Shame. Chris commits that it’s his way of saying thanks to Scott for flinging Chris into the outhouse and Chris hurls Scott. Then, Chef then gives Chris the quiche that Scott made, which makes him puke. Chris then starts making hurl puns and signs off the episode. Trivia General *This is the first time where there is only one girl in the final four. **This is also the first time the final four was not two boys and two girls. *The Australian title for this episode is "Eat And Run." *Interestingly, while DJ appeared in the eleventh episode of this season, the last episode in which he was still a contestant was the eleventh episode of Total Drama World Tour. Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Episodes Category:Vine Swinging Episodes Category:Article Stubs